Amas Veritas
by American Outlaw
Summary: Sequel to The Second SpySLASH Persephone Parker is the greatest leader the Order has ever had, but can she and Sirius stop Harry from turning evil?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Amas Veritas**

**Warning: This story contains slash**

**Chapter 1: Send My Condolences**

It was 2 months after the death of Dumbledore and things had settled into their new routines, Orders were chosen and new leaders on both sides had emerged. Harry Potter was sitting on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive reading an article in the Daily Prophet about Desmond Blake, the now second in command of Voldemorts minions. The picture on the front page showed the Irishman in his Death Eater Cloak, glowering at the camera.

The article also mentioned that the photographer who took this picture was missing and presumed dead. Funeral times were listed on Page D7.

Today was July 31 and Harry was finally seventeen years old, as of tonight the deep magic that had protected him at the Dursleys house was gone. Or at least that is what his God Mother had told him.

Persephone visited every Saturday night and they had tea with the Dursleys before going for a walk to the park. Harry didn't like the tea time until Persephone informed him that she only made everyone do it to make the Dursleys mad. Harry always loved it after that comment.

He sat waiting on the stoop, his now, long lean body stretched along the pavement, looking across the street for any signs of his God Mother. She had said she would be coming to get him at 6:00 o'clock that very evening, but there was no sign of anyone yet.

The door behind him opened and Harry briefly saw his trunk and Hedwigs cage being thrown out of the door before he was knocked backward on the pavement. Readjusting his glasses Harry looked up to see Uncle Vernon pushing the remainder of Harry's things out of the door and he too, glancing at the street.

"Well, where is that woman?" Aunt Petunia asked from somewhere behind her bulk of a husband. Aunt Petunia never liked Persephone, but that was perhaps because Uncle Vernon did.

"I don't know, she should be here soon." Harry told them.

"Not soon enough. I want her to pick you up and leave without ever having to come inside my house."

"Oh, Petunia dear, it would be downright rude if we didn't invite her in for a cup of tea at least." Replied Uncle Vernon pleasantly, the sweetness in his voice made Harry gag.

The couple retreated, arguing into the house, leaving Harry and his cousin on the porch. Harry pulled himself off the ground and dusted off his clothes, looking once more towards the street. Dudley cleared his throat,

"Hey Harry?"

"Yea?" He replied, annoyed at anything Dudley ever asked him.

"I was looking through some of your things the other night when you were out with Persephone and-"

"You were what?"

"That's not the point but I wanted to tell you, before you leave, that, I saw one of your History books and I thumbed through it for a few minutes." Harry scoffed at the thought of Dudley reading a book but let him continue uninterrupted. "And I came to this part about that one guy Vould? Voolde?" he tried.

"Voldemort?" Harry supplied.

"Right, and I read about what it was like for your people during his power and what…" he paused, "….and what you did to him." Harry was taken aback, of all the things he expected to hear from his cousin, this was the last. Dudley went on, "I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry about your parents and for calling you a coward all those times." Dudley flinched as if Harry was going to hex him for making an apology. But Harry didn't know what to say because he was far too shocked.

"Wow, I…um, wow Dudley…I never…, wow." was all that Harry could squeeze out before he heard a crack behind him, spinning around and pulling his wand, he relaxed at the sight of The Order Leader, who smiled warmly at him.

"Happy Birthday!" she said, walking towards him and extending her arms for their embrace. Persephone Parker was still just as lovely as she ever was, although her dark hair and light complexion were much more lackluster and dull than before Dumbledore had died. She still had the body of a trained warrior with long lean muscles that retained their femininity. Her bright blue eyes were shining even in the darkness when she wrapped her arms around her God Son, smiling wide.

Looking at the luggage on the porch and at Dudley, Persephone whispered to Harry, "I'll give you a moment for your goodbyes before we get on our way alright?" She then walked towards the trunk and cage, to be greeted by an overzealous Vernon at the front door. "Ms. Parker! So lovely to see you again." He said boisterously while Petunia looked on, scowling.

Harry laughed and looked towards Dudley who shrugged, "I got you a sort of Birthday, sort of Going Away present. It's nothing really, just something I know you have always wanted to try." Harry took the badly wrapped package and smiled at his cousin before Persephone was back at his side, holding his now, shrunken items in her pants pocket.

"Ready to go? Said your goodbyes to everyone?"

Harry nodded and looked at Dudley, "Everyone that matters." He took one last look at his feuding Aunt and Uncle before he and his God Mother turned and apparated into thin air.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desmond Blake sat on the floor in front of his master in their cozy bedroom by the fire place, Desmond stroked Voldemorts leg in a seductive manner. The Dark Lord was too irritated with him to respond to the Irishmans touch.

Voldemort flipped through the Daily Prophet, a scowl upon his pale white face as he read the words in the paper about his beloved Desmond.

"How could you get your face in the paper you idiot!" He yelled at the handsome man on the floor as he stood up and threw the paper towards his feet. Desmond didn't flinch, he just stared at his master with his vibrant emerald eyes and continued stroking his leg, softly. Voldemort sighed and sat back down in the chair, his hand reached out for Desmonds long, black hair, twirling a tendril around his finger he said, "You know I cant stay that mad at you, and atleast you did end up killing him." Desmond smiled and let his cheek fall into his masters hand while his own hand sneaked up Voldemorts thigh. The Dark Lord moaned and let his head drop as Desmond inched closer and closer. Out of the corner of his eye, Voldemort glimpsed the date on the newspaper, July 31.

"Stop." He ordered, Desmond looked disappointed. Voldemort nodded towards the paper, Desmond smiled.

"July 31 my Lord." He said wickedly while Voldemort grinned ear to ear and placed his hands behind his head.

"I think tonight we give Harry's family a little surprise birthday party. But first, get to it Desmond, I cant be all tense before a murder now can I?"

Desmond smiled and leaned his head down…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was cleaner and much more well kept than it had ever been. Sirius was now living in it once more and had transformed the entire house so much that it was hardly recognizable, no one associated it with dreariness and sadness anymore but happiness and light. There was no longer dust and dirt everywhere one stepped, the floors sparkled and light radiated from every brilliant chandelier.

The brightness could be seen from the windows as Harry and Persephone walked up the cobblestone path to the beautifully hand carved wood door. When they knocked, Harry was surprised to hear that there weren't any muffled screams from Mrs. Black inside and Persephone smiled mischievously to herself.

"What?" Harry asked her. She shook her head, "Nothing." The door suddenly swung open and even more brilliant light flooded the dreary street of Grimmauld Place as Harry was pulled inside by numerous witches and wizards all shouting Birthday wishes to him. The young man turned his head and beamed at Persephone, who mouthed "Surprise!" Before he couldn't see her anymore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius Black sat on the bed in the re-done master bedroom upstairs with his head in his hands, his long black hair spilling over his fingers as he breathed in a big sigh of relief. They were finally here. Home and safe. He stood up and walked to the mirror in the corner of the room, leaning on the dresser in front of it staring into his reflection silently, disappointed with what he saw. His long dark hair, dark-olive complexion, and shining deep-blue eyes were dull and lifeless, very similar to after he has finally escaped from prison. Even though he and Persephone had patched things up for the most part, (at least in the sense that she was talking to him again and he wasn't afraid of eating at the same time she was…well not as much) she had not forgiven him fully.

He wanted nothing more than to run down and throw his arms around her and Harry and take his little family away somewhere where they would be safe. But he knew that those two were central parts of the entire war and he hated that he could do nothing to fix it. And somewhere inside of him he despised that he wasn't more of a central role as well.

He also couldn't go down there because Harry was still under the impression that Sirius was dead. Which of course put a bit of a damper on the whole situation.

Sirius heard Persephone say to the rest of the people that she was going upstairs to get something for Harry's birthday. Her graceful feet made no sounds on the old rickety stairs and before he knew it she was walking through the door of his bedroom.

He grinned, "Am I the present?"

She scoffed, "You know if you let that head of yours get any bigger you wont be able to get through the door, let alone go on any more missions."

"Ouch. Okay, how are we going to do this?" he paused and shrugged his wide shoulders, "I mean, I cant just walk down there and surprise him out of the blue."

"Ideally, you could." Persephone replied as she sat on the small chair that Sirius had placed next to a bureau just for her.

Even though she refused to live with him he had moved her things into the master suite in hopes that one day she would change her mind. On the table that sat next to her, Persephone's brushes, perfumes, and bits of jewelry rested with dust covering them. She sighed, "Sirius, it's not time. I cant forgive you yet, you might as well put these things away."

He shook his head, "Never. When you move back in, you can put them wherever you like." She was tired of fighting with him so instead of replying, she stood from the chair and signaled for Sirius to follow her.

"We might as well just do it. There is no way to make this better or easier to understand for him." Persephone said in a defeated sort of voice as she rose from the chair and left the bedroom, Sirius in tow.

They walked down the stairs in silence and when they reached the landing, they could hear the boisterous and happy voices of the partygoers coming from inside the kitchen. Sirius looked to Persephone and as he passed her, he grabbed and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Harry entered the kitchen he was almost knocked over by a squealing redhead whom he quickly grabbed and kissed softly on the lips. "How are you Gin?" He asked. She smiled, "Better now that you're here." Ginny grinned and took his hand, leading him through the kitchen. Harry shook hands and was hugged by so many people that he finally felt after all this time with the Dursleys, that now he was at home with family.

Harry was beaming after he had circled the kitchen, giving strong hugs to Lupin and Tonks, the Weasley twins and Mad-Eye Moody, who surprisingly was the one who pulled Harry to him and near knocked the air from his lungs. Persephone came in and everyone immediately turned their heads to look at her, a silence went out over the kitchen. She smiled,

"Sorry to break up the party but Harry, can I talk to you for a moment outside?" He reluctantly let go of Ginny's hand and walked out the door. The talk soon began again as he and Persephone went down the hallway. As they walked, Persephone turned to him and said, "There is no easy way to break this to you so we have decided just to do it."

They had reached the door to the sitting room, Harry was confused. "Who's we?"

She braced herself and replied "Us.", and with that, she opened to door to Sirius sitting on a beautiful luxurious couch staring into the roaring fireplace. Harry blinked hard, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sirius turned to look at him and motioned for him to come and sit down. Harry took a step into the room and glanced at Persephone. She made to say something but before she could there was a mad rapping at the front door and someone yelling on the outside.

Both Persephone and Sirius jumped up and ran to the door, opening it, Mundungus fell on the floor of the foyer, panting for air. "Sirius!" He wheezed before he could stand. "They are at the house! Harry's family is being attacked!" She sprang into action.

"Dung, go to the kitchen and rally the Order, meet me at Privet Drive as soon as you can. You two," she said, motioning to Sirius and Harry, "Follow me." There was no time to argue and no time to talk about where his supposedly dead God Father had been that Harry grabbed his wand and rushed out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voldemort circled around the young boy, he was crying, how he hated that. He had died enough times to know it wasn't that big of a deal but he knew the kid wouldn't stop so he tried not to think about it. Dudley whimpered in between sobs, his hands clutching at his dead father. Voldemort laughed his cold menacing laugh and spoke to him.

"So, Mr. Dursley. I have the strangest feeling of deja vou. Except your Aunt didn't cry this much when I ended her miserable little life, no where near as much as your Mother sobbed." Dudley didn't respond for fear he might make this frightening man kill him too. The Irishman holding his wand on him had already killed his mother in the other room. Voldemort grinned,

"Too bad Harry turned out so much better than you. God Damned coward that you are. The lump that you are is nothing compared to that boy, unfortunately." He smiled his sadistic grin, and glanced at Desmond. "Now Mr. Dursley," he continued, taking his eyes off of his new lover, " I could torture you," he gave a small whimper, "But I think I shall use you as leverage for an Order Member, a specific one actually. You can keep your pathetic little life for a trade of one of theirs. Is that not merciful of me?" he stopped this berating when Lucius Malfoy came running inside.

"Master, Parker will be on her shortly. We just saw an Order Member run off, they should be here soon."

Without taking his eyes off of the shivering Dudley Dursley he replied, "No she wont, that would be stupid of her. She knows I would expect her to do it. Give it 20 minutes, then they will start coming."

"I think you underestimate her." Replied Malfoy. Voldemort turned with indignation towards this cretin,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he roared.

Malfoy shrugged, "Not all I wanted to."

"You insolent little-!" But before he could finish, Malfoy gave him a cutesy smile and wave, before turning back into Nymphadora Tonks.

"See, told ya so. By the way, we have the house surrounded, so come on out. 'Seph wants to talk to you." she said giving one more little wave before popping out of the house.

"Grab the child. Let's get the hell out of here." Voldemort said curtly as they walked to the door.

Looking out the glass sides of the door, Voldemort saw no one but he knew better than to think that they were alone. He had Desmond take the hysterical teenager out in front of him first, holding his wand pressed against the kids throat to indicate he was a hostage. When the two of them had cleared Voldemort heard Desmond gasp,

"Boss, you might want to come and take a look at this."

Voldemort threw open the door in an attempt to look menacing but was stopped in his tracks by what he saw. Persephone stood in the middle of the street and on their knees in front of her were his 4 guardians. Ropes tied their hands behind their backs and heavy black hoods covered their faces so that they were blind. Their wands lay 10 feet in front of them and Voldemort would have bet his manor that they had been gagged. From left to right he could tell who was who by their forms, Bellatrix was on the far left, Amycus next to her, Malfoy next to him, and finally Dolohov on the right. Behind them stood the most menacing thing of all.

Persephone had positioned 4 of her top followers behind his with wands at the back of their heads, ready to kill if necessary, much like Muggle firing squads he had heard about. Sirius Black guarded Bellatrix, Tonks covered Amycus, Lupin held his wand on Malfoy and Moody was on top of Dolohov. Voldemort was nervous, 4 people who would not hesitate to kill his best people in a flash.

Persephone spoke, "You know Tom, I am a little hurt by tonights events. I would of thought you gave me more credit than that." She grinned.

"You know," Voldemort said in reply, "Your old Dumbledore would never have supported this tactic."

"All the better he's not here isn't it? He taught me to fight and you killed him before that whole 'Fighting Fair' thing came in. Too bad for you." She paused and looked into his red eyes, smiling, "Now Tom, give us the boy before you do something stupid."

Voldemort hesitated, weighing his chances. He could kill the kid and just leave, it was probably better in the long run. Persephone wouldn't kill all of his people, or would she?

"Tom, do you really want, a sexual partner, a wealthy benefactor, a torturer and an executioner to die? I really think you are getting the better deal in this situation."

"I think you're bluffing, I actually have the upper hand here. See there are only 5 of you with powers, while there are six of me. Desmond, kill the boy."

"Avada Kedavra!" the Irishman shouted as the green flash came from his wand, soon he was only holding a limp corpse, he let the boy fall to the ground.

Hiding in the bushes with the rest of the Orders fighters, Harry shivered and felt like he was going to be sick. She may have been terrible, but she was the only true family he had.

"Big mistake Tom, kill them!" She shouted, flashes of light shone through the air. Voldemort was too fast, he sent out a shield spell that Persephone quickly fought. With her power battling his the shield only protected the two people in the center of the line. At his Master command, Amycus quickly apparated away as did Malfoy. Lupin and Tonks were knocked to their feet, and made their way back to behind Persephone. Attempting to help Moody and Sirius, who had already killed their marks, in fighting off the shield charm.

When they managed to throw him off, Voldemort looked at Bellatrix and Dolohov, both lying on the ground dead. He scowled and grabbed a shocked Desmond before they both apparated away. Persephone sighed, "Shit."

Harry burst from the bushes and ran towards the house, surely looking inside for Dudley and Vernon. While he was inside Persephone conjured ink, quill, parchment and even a writing desk, quickly scrawling out a note that she placed on top of Bellatrix's chest. She then sent Dolohov's and Bellatrix's bodies off with a flick of her wand.

Harry ran from the house, "They're dead. All of them are dead." Tonks went forward and threw her arms around him in an attempt to comfort the poor boy.

Persephone sent one last spell around to every house, a memory charm, before organizing everyone to leave. As her and Sirius waited for their turn, he asked, "What did the notes say?"

She smiled. "I sent Voldemort my condolences."

**To Be Continued…..**

**Note: Amas Veritas translates to "In Darkness, Light" its also from the film, Practical Magic with Nicole Kidman and Sandra Bullock. **

And Um….I like reviews….alot


	2. The Wolf Circles Ever Closer

-1**Chapter 2: The Wolf Circles Ever Closer**

Voldemort leaned over the bodies of Bellatrix and Dolohov studying the blank expressions on their faces, feelings of rage boiling inside of his head. Voldemort, Desmond, Amycus and Malfoy stood alone in the empty graveyard looking at the bodies of their fallen comrades. Voldemort was pacing in front of both fallen Death Eaters finally bending over Bellatrix when he noticed a piece of parchment attached to the front of her robes. He read quietly to himself, "_Dear Tom, I am so sorry about your loss, when are funeral times so that we may all come to mourn appropriately? Much Love, Persephone."_

"Smug little bitch." He whispered under his breath while he crinkled the paper in his chalk colored hands. Standing and walking to Desmond he said, "Desmond, I have a job for you to do, tonight."

Desmond nodded, "Of course my Lord, anything you ask." he replied, thrilled that his master was not going to punish him for the nights losses.

"Attack Harry, tonight, kidnap him if at all possible." _Shit_, Desmond thought, _I am being punished_, Voldemort continued, "Their defenses are weakened and they will never expect a second attack tonight. Go, I want results, someone better die." Desmond bowed and backed away from the graveyard and his master, "As you wish."

As he walked up the pathway to the manor Desmond could hear screams coming from the graveyard, Amycus and Lucius no doubt. His lord did have a remarkable talent for punishment.

"_Shit, what do I do now? It took Barty Crouch Jr. almost a year to get to the kid and that was with Dumbledore guarding him. How am I supposed to get past Persephone and her guards in one night? What I need," _he thought, _ "Is a weak link, someone I can track easily." _

As Desmond continued up the pathway he was struck by a fantastic idea. _The Werewolf._ He smiled to himself, "_What I need is Fenrir Greyback, and I need him fast."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Persephone finished the meeting after sending Fred and George Weasley, along with Mad Eye Moody to take care of the Dursley bodies. Everyone headed home and Persephone said goodbye to the last departing Member before closing the door. She and Remus, would stay with Sirius, Hermione, The Weasleys and Harry tonight before leaving in the morning for their own homes. As she closed the door she heard Sirius come out from the kitchen, even now she could recognize his footsteps as he came up behind her.

He was inches from her and she could feel his breath on her neck, she was surprised when she realized how badly she wanted to sink into him. She turned and their breath intermingled, he put his hand on the door behind her and locked onto her eyes.

"Sirius…" she started before he leaned forward, only bracing himself with his hand behind her head and kissed her softly and slowly. He lingered there momentarily before pulling back. He looked into her eyes once more, laughing softly he whispered, "I have to admit, seeing you take him on tonight," he paused, "was crazy hot." Persephone laughed and smiled.

"What is wrong with us?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "Many, many, many things. But somehow we have made it work for eighteen years."

"Have we? Sirius, in those eighteen years we have actually been together for maybe three years total and one of those years was spent hiding it from everyone. How is that making it work? You know that something is eventually going to come along that will drive us apart."

"Like what?" He asked defensively, his arm still behind her head.

"Like what! How can you even say that? Lets see Sirius, first there was the forced affair with the most evil man on the planet."

"You never slept with Dumbledore." Sirius joked.

"Not funny." she said, starting to get angry, "Then the little fact of at least one of us being in prison for thirteen years, then in case you have forgotten that little faking your own death incident." Sirius finally looked away, ashamed, she went on, "Sirius, with me leading this Order I cant deal with the drama of dating someone. However juvenile and Muggle Television that may sound, its true. I cant handle it."

"Then lets get married."

"What a proposal, a marriage of convenience? No thank you."

Sirius sighed, frustrated and finally taking his arm from the door, "You know that's not what I meant 'Seph"

The door to the kitchen opened and Remus came out, stopping in his tracks when he saw the two of them together, laughing he said, "However much I may love seeing you two not screaming at each other, don't you think the more pressing matter of a grieving God Son deserves a little more attention?"

Sirius nodded, "Yea Remus, I told James that you would have been the better God Father but he just wouldn't listen. Why don't the two of us take him out for a drink?" He looked at Persephone, "We'll talk later alright?" She nodded and watched him go up the stairs to fetch Harry.

She and Remus waited in the front hall for barely two minutes before the two men came down the stairs, Harry wearing his old muggle coat and Sirius his new leather jacket, Sirius motioned for Remus to follow them.

"Wait." Persephone said, "Aren't you using disguises?"

"Oh no need. We're going to a muggle pub." Sirius said, adjusting his clothes in the mirror.

"You are two of the most well known wizards in the world, don't you think that somewhere along the way, someone will recognize you? They are looking for Harry and Sirius your looks attract a lot of attention."

"I told you there is no need."

"Well its protocol. So do it." She replied forcefully as if speaking down to a child.

Remus grabbed Harry's shoulder and motioned him towards the kitchen, "Come on Harry, Sirius, it isn't a bad idea. We'll get some polyjuice before we go." The two disappeared into the kitchen while Sirius lagged behind. Persephone started up the stairs, "See! Fighting already!" she said to him as she climbed.

He let her get to the first landing before yelling, "You love me!" and retreating into the kitchen.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Greyback had been much more eager to come along on Desmond's little mission than expected and the two were now sitting along the Thames River awaiting word from one of his men, or Pack, as he preferred them to be called. Greyback had been searching for Remus Lupin since he had disappeared over one month ago. An entire moons work lost because of that bastard, Greyback couldn't wait to find him so that he could rip him apart.

"Anything yet?" Desmond asked for the ninth time.

"No, don't worry, I don't think I would be able to leave without alerting you somehow don't you think?" Greyback growled at him.

"Damnit." Desmond said walking along the drop off to the water, looking into the waves, "Can't you hurry this up? Its already 11:30 for Christ Sake."

"You know, a man who practices witchcraft shouldn't really call upon The Lord for anything, especially when he is about to go and attempt to murder someone."

"Funny Dog Breath, just keep looking for a signal." Greyback smiled to himself, how he hated the Irishman. If the moon wasn't waning, he would love to sink his teeth into his throat, to kill. Something about the man just got under his skin but he couldn't place it.

A howl came from somewhere near Whitechapel. "That's it. Lets go." Said Greyback standing, he reared his head back and let out a piercing howl, smiling when the couple walking past them turned towards him, looking frightened. He nodded to them before grabbing Desmonds arm and leading him away.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

The muggle pub wasn't at all crowded when the three men walked in. Sirius had taken the form of an older dark muggle with a large bald head while Harry chose a man in his twenties with long blonde hair. Poor Remus was left with the final option, a quite attractive Asian woman with long shapely legs, Persephone had begged him to wear some of her clothes but he had adamantly refused, choosing to cover those legs with his traditional black trousers.

The three of them sat down at the counter and ordered their drinks, speaking only to the bartender the three sat in silence for a few minutes before Sirius finally spoke up.

"Harry. I am so sorry about what happened tonight. I know this all has to be tough to take in." Harry didn't say anything and they all went into silence once more.

In the middle of a swig of his drink, Remus ears stood suddenly at attention. "Did you hear that?" He asked the others. They shook their heads, "What?" Sirius asked when Remus became even more anxious.

"There's another one. Shit. Sirius we need to get out of here."

"What's going on Remus?" He asked, truly concerned he began to look around the dimly lit pub. Their were two muggles sitting in separate booths solemnly drinking from large mugs and the barkeep was standing with his back turned to them, arranging his new stock on the shelves. Sirius looked out the large windows in the front and saw no one suspicious, only a group of teenagers smoking across the street. Remus wasn't so sure but he wouldn't respond, he was listening intently. _"They're here, but how many? Are they looking for us?"_ Remus thought, when he heard no more howling he turned to the others.

"It's Greyback's Pack, they're searching for something, more than likely us. We have to go."

Sirius nodded, "Alright, but there's no door out back and we cant just, _leave_, if you know what I mean."

"Right. I'll check out front, make sure the coast is clear and then let you guys know."

Remus stood and walked towards the door, timidly opening it and peering around the corner. Sirius and Harry sat, transfixed, staring at him. Sirius had a protective hand on Harrys shoulder. They sat with bated breath.

Remus glanced around and saw nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief he opened the door wide and smiled, "There's no one there, lets get out o-" But he was cut short when a wild man with a grey mane of hair came leaping at him through the door and knocked him to the ground. The other patrons both screamed and ducked under the tables while the barman fell to his knees behind his counter. Sirius ran towards Remus who was now engaged with Greyback, trying to fend off the mans teeth that he was still trying to use even though he was in his human form, but was stopped by a second werewolf ramming him into the wall.

Harry leapt from his stool and made to help but before he could Desmond came through the front door and began walking right towards him.

"Hello Harry, I am so happy that this was so much easier than expected." Desmond said, grinning ear to ear. Harry glanced at Sirius, who was putting up quite a fight against his attacker and then down to Remus, whom, in his female body was trying desperately to fend off Greyback but couldn't very well because of his weak arm strength. Desmond pulled his wand and pointed it towards Harry, but he was too fast for him,

"Expelliarmus!" Harry screamed, Blake was thrown backwards into the wall, his wand lying at Harry's feet. Sirius threw a particularly hard punch into his attacker and yelled at Harry, "Break it!"

Harry bent down and grabbed the wand, slamming it against his knee, he smiled when it gave out a loud cracking noise and Desmond screamed at him as he attempted to stand. As Desmond began to rush towards him in a fit of rage Harry raised his wand and yelled, "Fernunculus!." The Irishman fell to his knees and shrieked in pain as large boils sprang up all over his skin, searing pain was pulsating through his body.

Sirius yelled out to Harry once more, "Help Remus!" Harry leaped over Desmond and began to cast spell after spell on Greyback, boils, laughing fits, and even seizures hadn't worked. Greyback simply pushed through all of the spells Harry sent at him, the mans rage giving him a power surge that Harry just couldn't combat. Harry began to panic, he didn't know what to do to help Lupin, Sirius was all tied up at the moment so he couldn't even get any help. He looked back at Remus and saw his eyes flutter, then his body go limp, Greyback smiled and brought his hand up to deal the final blow and Harry reacted, shouting the most powerful spell he could think of, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of green light came bursting forth from Harry's wand and hit Greyback on his side, the werewolf didn't even whimper or cry out, he just fell. The light distracted Sirius' attacker long enough for Sirius to knock him out and he glanced at his Godson before running to Remus' side.

Pushing the corpse off of his friend Sirius bent down and laid his head on his chest, "He's breathing, we need to get him out of here before we change back, and before the Ministry gets here."

Harry just stood there, stunned, Sirius lifted Remus into his arms and started out the door, "Harry! Come on!" He snapped out of it and ran out the front door of the pub and down the street after his Godfather, leaving the screaming Death Eater and the dead werewolf alone.

**To Be Continued…… **


	3. Moving Forward

-1**Chapter 3: Moving Forward**

Sirius came blasting through the front door of Grimmauld Place, his party had regained their normal outward appearances and they all looked shaken as the werewolf's friend gently placed him on the ground calling out for help. Persephone, who had been talking with Molly Weasley in the kitchen, practically flew into the front hall and leaned down over Remus. Her hands glided rapidly over the gashes in his skin, taking it all in. She breathed in slowly and spoke to the people around her.

"Harry, I'm going to need you to come upstairs with me and help to get the spare room ready for him. Sirius, could you go to the school and get Poppy, Molly can you please get me washcloths, hot water and my potion bag and bring it up to the spare bedroom?"

"Of course." Said the plump woman who quickly ran off towards the kitchen while Sirius ran out the front door. Persephone levitated the still unconscious Remus and followed Harry up the stairs, depositing him on the bed while Harry pushed an end table closer to her and she brought a chair next to the bed. Molly rushed inside and placed the bowl of warm water on the table, handing Persephone the washcloths.

The Order leader rolled up her sleeves and leaned in over the werewolf, her hands slowly caressing his bloody face she took in every cut before going to her potion bag and pulling out a small vial of shining blue liquid, she mixed it into the water and wet the cloths. Sitting on the bed, she slowly cleansed his face with the water and potion, the blood disappeared, but the gashes slowly faded away as well, being replaced with newer, healthier skin. Molly left to go find more clean cloths and Harry and Persephone were left alone.

The steam from the cloths had risen onto Persephone's face and she had a shimmer of perspiration on her brow, Harry hadn't said a word as of yet. When she re-wet the towel she finally looked up at him, "So Harry, what happened tonight?"

Harry cleared his throat and told her every detail of what had transpired, how Remus had heard the howling, how he had broken Desmond's wand and finally, how he killed Fenrir Greyback. At this, Persephone's eyebrows rose, "Really? You killed Greyback?"

"I didn't know what I was doing! Lupin was in trouble and I just reacted, I'm sorry!"

Persephone stopped wiping at the cuts, she looked confused, "Harry, what are you apologizing for?"

"All the trouble I've caused, killing someone and all." His voice was strained as if he was under an extreme amount of pressure.

Persephone shook her head, "Harry, someone you loved was in danger, you did it to save him, you're a hero. You have done nothing wrong." She nodded at him and he gave a small forced grin, she seemed satisfied for the moment and turned back to tending to Remus' gashes on his arms.

The two of them stayed in relative silence until Poppy came running in and shooed Harry out, he and Sirius waited in the hallway for word on his condition. About an hour later Persephone came out and smiled at the newly formed group, Hermione was standing next to Harry and Ron, standing on tiptoes with anticipation. Most of the Weasley clan lined the railing facing the door.

Sirius had asked Arthur to notify Tonks of what had happened and he had yet to return. She spoke to the group. "Remus will be just fine after a few days of recuperation, the beating his body suffered bruised many of his internal organs and he is in an extreme amount of pain, but he WILL BE okay. We have given him a potion to feel more comfortable and Poppy will be staying downstairs for the weekend so that she can keep an eye on him." The crowd seemed satisfied enough and the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione headed off to bed. Leaving Sirius and Persephone alone.

"How much pain is he in?" Sirius asked, his voice, barely above a whisper, was full of concern.

"Unbearable, the potions we have to use to heal him act slowly so he wont even begin healing until they hit their marks." She said solemnly.

"Did you really give him something to make him comfortable?"

"I put him to sleep but the pain is still going to be there until he heals. Where is Tonks?" she asked.

"On her way. I sent Arthur out to get her about a half hour ago. She should be here soon."

Persephone nodded, "How are you?" she said, her tone was so caring and worried that Sirius wanted to just take her in his arms but instead he nodded, "I'm fine. As long as he is ok, I'll be fine."

The front door opened and a hysterical woman came running inside, "WHERE IS HE," she screamed through sobs as she ran up the stairs towards Sirius and Persephone. "I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW!"

Tonks fell against Sirius, crying, "Oh Sirius whats happened to him, where is my Remus?" Sirius held her tightly against his broad chest as she cried, "He's going to be fine Tonks, don't worry. He'll be fine." She continued to cry as he rocked her back and forth, finally settling and taking long gulps of air. Her eyes darted around the landing as she breathed in, the tears finally ceasing.

Persephone put a hand on Tonks shoulder and calmly led her inside the room, Sirius behind them. Remus lay on the bed and even with his weak body lying there in pain, once he saw the tears in Tonks eyes he tried to sit up, "Sweetheart its alright." He managed to grunt out before falling back onto the pillows, exhausted. Tonks straightened up and sat on the bed beside him, grabbing his hand and giving him a small smile, "It is now."

Sirius asked Remus the usual questions about how he was before Persephone cleared him from the room, whispering into his ear something about "alone time" for the other two.

Back on the landing the pair stood along the railing, awkwardly grabbing at the rail and glancing at each other. Finally, Persephone reached over and grabbed Sirius's hand.

"I want to get married."

Sirius looked confused, "To who?"

She laughed, "To you silly."

Sirius pulled his hand back, and turned his body towards her, resting his arm on the rail. "'Seph you aren't making any sense," he laughed, "I mean, two hours ago you hate me and tell me how it could never work etc etc and now, you want to get married? I mean, you know I would take you out right this moment and find a priest if I thought for a second that this would make you happy but I don't think its what you want. What changed?"

She smiled, "I just think about Remus and Tonks, tonight they could have both lost everything but she still cares, she still loves him and they wont stop fighting for each other." she paused thoughtfully before continuing, "Lily and James, they didn't have a lot of time together, but at least the time they did have, it was them, all them." She paused again, her breath becoming raspy and strained, holding back tears, "And every day that passes by I think how Dumbledore and McGonagall never got that chance. I know its kind of gross to think about," she laughed, "but its more sad than funny. I don't want to end up like that, and if I die tomorrow, I want to know that I have done everything in my life possible to be happy. And you're included in that plan."

"Persephone I don't know what to say to this." He replied.

"What do you mean? You've been asking me to marry you for close to eighteen years and you have a problem as soon as I say yes?"

He walked away from the railing, pacing along the floor holding his head in his hands, "Persephone, you know I love you but I don't think this is how its supposed to go. You only want to get engaged because one of our closest friends almost dies. What is going to take to actually go through with the wedding? A muggle massacre? And dear lord, Persephone, what if we ever want to have kids? Do I need to have my arm blasted off and be in the hospital for weeks for you to even consider it?"

"It wouldn't be like that. I don't want to get engaged, I want to get married. I would marry you right now, right this minute if I could."

"Persephone I just don't think it's a smart idea."

"What's the real reason why?" She asked, softly but accusingly at him, knowing he wasn't saying something.

He dropped his head and stopped his pacing, returning to the rail and leaning over, looking down on the entrance to the house. He breathed in deep, "Persephone I-"

They were interrupted when Madam Pomfrey came out of the bedroom, "I believe if you wanted to say goodnight you should hurry. They will both be asleep soon."

They smiled and Sirius motioned for Persephone to go in first, she stopped in the doorway and smiled back at him. Tonks and Remus were laying together on the bed, hand in hand, Tonks was fast asleep curled into him. Remus looked up at Persephone and signaled for her to be quiet, then rested his head on top of Tonks. Persephone closed the door softly.

"I can't lose you again." Sirius said as he leaned into her, pressing them both against the shut door, his lips hovering on the back of her neck. "You haven't lost me though." She said.

Persephone seemed confused so he went on, making sure not to look at her, " Somehow every time we start a relationship we end up being apart, jail, you _spying_ with Voldemort, you being a Professor, me having to die. I don't think I can handle having you so close and then losing you again. I can never escape you, you're everywhere around me." Sirius paused, " Its too painful. If we are gonna do this that's wonderful, but you just have to know that if it falls apart, I will as well." She leaned back into his shoulder and turned her head, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I wont let you fall apart."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny checked the time on the clock in her bedroom, 12:07 A.M., she smiled to herself and pulled the covers back from her. Making sure to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake Hermione, Ginny crept from the room and shut the door silently before stealthily moving along the corridor to Harry's room.

Ginny sent a silencing spell at Ron's bed so that he wouldn't hear her before sitting on the edge of Harry's. Leaning over him slightly, she stroked his arm until his eyes fluttered open, he smiled when he saw her and sat up in the bed. They kissed, Harry bracing himself on the mattress behind her and she, weaving her hands in and out of his hair. She pulled away, smiling, "I heard about what you did tonight, it was so brave. Persephone said that you would probably be really upset about killing that man, are you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to kiss her again, she pushed back on his chest, "Harry!"

He rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Well that was the only answer you have? A shrug and a bad attempt to start kissing me again?" He only shrugged again, she scoffed, "Harry, you killed someone tonight. You have to be feeling something. Guilt maybe? I mean, I don't want you to be guilty, you did what you had to do to protect Remus but you cant just be that apathetic." She paused, "Can you?"

Harry turned, flipping his legs over the side of the bed, he sighed, "Yea of course I feel something Ginny."

She leaned into his shoulder, "It's alright, like I said, you did what you had to do-"

Harry interrupted, "No, it isn't that. It felt…. _good._"

Ginny was confused, "How do you mean good?"

"You know, like after I killed him and saw his body laying there I felt really full of pride. It was the most amazing feeling I have ever had." He looked at her and smiled wide. "It was strange, I understand the reason why people kill, it makes you feel so powerful, like nothing can touch you, no one is above you." His voice was so cold it made Ginny shiver, his voice only perked when he spoke of actually killing the man.

She was frozen, shocked by what he had just said, and she barely moved when he leaned into her again and began to kiss her neck. Allowing Harry to push her back on the bed, Ginny simply mulled over those words. By the time she went back to her own room, Ginny was scared, not only for Harry, but for herself as well. Was he really that heartless? She didn't know, but she did know that she couldn't tell anyone else what he had said. She needed to protect him. "_I think I would have preferred apathetic." _she thought to herself before falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

McGonagall showed up for breakfast the next morning in a foul mood, slamming a copy of The Daily Prophet on the table she called out for Persephone. She came running downstairs from the landing where she and Sirius had spent the night asleep on the chairs, waiting to help in case something happened to Remus.

"What is it?" She asked, perplexed. McGonagall motioned to the paper on the table, "Read it!"

Persephone rubbed the sleep from her eyes and grabbed the paper. The front page had a large picture of a sneering Fenrir Greyback with the headline that read, "GREYBACK IS DEAD!" Persephone quickly read through the article, searching for any reason that McGonagall could be upset.

"_Fenrir Greyback, legendary werewolf leader was found dead last night in a White Chapel pub. The muggles on the scene were 67 year old Mark Green and young couple Jeff Allen and Maria Clark, 24 and 23, respectively. Mr. Green said that a blonde male, a dark skinned male, and an attractive Asian woman entered his business about 5 minutes before the altercation started. "The woman seemed real nervous like, she went to the door and was pestering the other ones to leave. But outta nowhere this man wit' wild hair came blasting through the door and attacked the young lady. Well, I jumped into action to run and help her but, musta been, 10 people came streaming in so I went to call the police."_

_Mr. Allen, the other witness, says that there was actually a fight where three Death Eaters began to attack the other people in the pub. "The lady went down and was trying to fight the guy off and her friends tried to help her but these other guys just appeared and started to go after them. I think one of them was Irish, he ran off screaming and holding his face before you guys showed up, the other followed him."_

_Only Greyback was found at the scene, leaving the Prophet to assume that he…" _Persephone looked up, "Minerva, what's the problem exactly? They don't seem to know who all was there so what constitutes this as an emergency?" She stood and moved from the table, running her hand through her hair and making a beeline for the coffee. McGonagall was infuriated with Persephone's apathy, "How can you be so calm about this? Dumbledore would never-"

"Good thing he isn't running things anymore now is it?" Persephone said before taking a small sip of her steaming hot drink. McGonagall threw her arms up in frustration. Persephone smiled, "What is it that's really bothering you Minerva? This cant be it, this means nothing. What's wrong?"

"Well this is not how I would be running things is all."

"Well the Order isn't yours to run, Albus gave you the school, do what you will with that." She turned, taking her wand out of her pocket and various kitchen utensils were sent whizzing around, cooking everyone's breakfast.

McGonagall sighed, "That's precisely the problem. I am having trouble running my school."

Persephone turned and leaned against the counter, "Why are you coming to me then?"

"I need teachers. The school year starts in mere days and no one will take the open jobs because Dumbledore isn't there anymore. I have been going crazy trying to find people."

"Well what positions do you need filled?"

"Defense, Potions, and Transfiguration."

Persephone took a long drink from her cup, pondering quietly, "Well, Remus can teach Transfiguration, Sirius can teach Defense and I will teach Potions. Simple as that."

"Are any of you qualified to teach those subjects?"

"Well Sirius was in prison for 13 years so who knows about the dark arts more than him? Remus, changes into something every month, transfigures if you will and as for myself my father was a potions master. I'm sure if I took the tests I could qualify." she paused, "So what do you say? Solution?" McGonagall nodded.

Persephone smiled and poured herself another cup of coffee, "Besides," she said, "It will good to be around Harry again. This time just for me, its not like he needs anything."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry woke alone, Ron had gone to take a shower so Harry lay in bed. Twirling his wand in his fingers, staring up at the ceiling. A small fly floated into his vision and Harry smiled, he stopped spinning his wand and aimed, "Avada Kedavra." He whispered. His smiled turning into a large grin as the jet of green light encased the fly, allowing it to fall, dead, from the air.

He got up and dressed himself before heading downstairs to breakfast.

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

**I know! This was a long chapter! To anyone who got through it the next one will be more exciting! I promise.**

**Next Chapter: **The group finally makes their way back to Hogwarts and we see what Voldemort is stirring up.


End file.
